My Immortal
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo never tell Eriol how she feels towards him. She just keep it inside. And the only thing that made her remember of him is through a song.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And the song My Immortal belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is now helping her mother Sonomi Daidouji in their business which is the Toy Company. It was now her hobby to wake up early in the morning, do the daily-activities and after that go straight to the company. She is a busy woman like her mother. She can't even spend some time with Sakura and Syaoran. But the two understand their friend's situation. Someday the company will belong to Tomoyo's. Her favorite past-time in lunch is playing the piano in the music room. Sonomi decided that they'll have a music room in the company so that her daughter won't even be stressed up because of work. She is besides, very young. "Mom I'll go to the music room for a while", Tomoyo said, asking permission from her mother that lunch time.  
  
"Sure dear. Take your time there", Sonomi replied.  
  
"Okay", as Tomoyo excitedly went to the music room.  
  
The music room is on the fourth floor, last room in the corner. She turned the lights on and went to the piano seat. They also used the music room to hold some party and Tomoyo is the one who will sing a song or play the piano. Sometimes both. But for her she wanted to go to the music room to ease her mind. And whenever she saw a piano it always brings her back to him...to the person she loves the most. He didn't know she had grown to love him ever since high school when he came back from England. And she doesn't even have plans to tell him. She shook her head and decided to play the song that she likes. Even he knew it. But he's not here. And that broke her heart the more.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
This wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
#When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Someone clapped his hands outside of the door that make Tomoyo paused. She looked up to see..."Hiiragizawa-kun?" He came near her.  
  
"Long time no see Daidouji-san".  
  
"W-When did you arrived?" she asked.  
  
"Just yesterday. So I planned to visit you today. The maid said your not home your in the Toy Company so I came here to see you", Eriol replied with a genuine smile. "So you still sing and play the song back when we we're in high school huh?"  
  
"Yeah", she replied, cheeks flushed.  
  
"Your still waiting for him aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but I know he won't feel the same way".  
  
"Why won't you tell him?" she shook her head. "Daidouji-san..."  
  
"It's useless. I know he'll just ignore my feelings". He sighed desperately.  
  
"Daidouji-san I'll play the rest of the keys while you sing the lyrics okay?" she nods her head as she stood up and Eriol sat down. He played the second stanza of the song as Tomoyo sang the second stanza of the lyrics.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
[Repeat , #]  
  
Flashback  
  
Tomoyo was writing her song in her notebook. Sakura gave her the lyrics coz' she has it and she gave it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo liked the song very much. Until Eriol saw what she was doing. "Daidouji-san that's a lyrics right?" she blushed faintly.  
  
"Y-Yeah I get it from Sakura so I copied it", Tomoyo replied. Eriol get her notebook and looked at it. "H-Hey!"  
  
"I know the key to this in the piano", then his eyes looked at her. "Let's go to the music room and I'll play the piano while you sing the song. How's that?"  
  
"Its fine", she replied.  
  
They went to the music room that dismissal time. But before Eriol play the song he asked her something. "Why do you like this song so much?"  
  
"Nothing much really. I really liked this special someone although he treats me as a friend", Tomoyo replied, she averted her eyes on him. "But I knew he can't love me back. But that's okay. It doesn't matter. I dedicate this song to him anyway".  
  
"Daidouji-san..."  
  
"Let's sing the song shall we?"  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
After they graduate Eriol is leaving Japan and will go back to England. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were there at the airport. "Come back soon okay Eriol?" Sakura said almost in tears. Not only her but Tomoyo as well. But she kept it inside.  
  
"Sure my dear Sakura. You take good care of her okay Syaoran?" Eriol said.  
  
"Sure Hiiragizawa. You take care of yourself". Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh yeah Daidouji-san I wish you can tell that person your true feelings already", Eriol added. She just smiled on what he said.  
  
"I hope so. Bye", was all Tomoyo can say. 'I can't tell him coz' I don't have the courage besides he's leaving'.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"Daidouji-san it is really your favorite song. You still memorized it", Eriol began after playing the song.  
  
"Of course. I always play this song every lunch time", Tomoyo said. "By the way how are you with Mizuki-sensei?" he looked at her confusingly.  
  
"You didn't read my e-mail?" he asked. She shook her head. "We've broke up".  
  
"Oh...sorry to hear that".  
  
"It's nothing. Coz' I know you, Sakura and Syaoran can make me happy right?" she smiled. She can make him happy.  
  
"Right".  
  
"And I advice you to tell your feelings to that person who you dedicate this song to. It's been five years you know?" he advice as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"Maybe...I'll tell him when the right time comes". She told him. He nods in reply.  
  
"I must be going now Daidouji-san so that you can go back to work. Maybe I'll visit Sakura later", he said.  
  
"Okay then".  
  
"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" he asked, teasing her. She step forward and kiss his cheek affectionately. He smiled to her and left. As always he took her heart with him. She smiled to herself that she can make him happy. But at least what's important is that he is back and maybe she could tell him how she feels.  
  
"As always his happiness is my happiness".  
  
End 


End file.
